Forget
by Kyuubi no Goddess
Summary: InuYasha chose Kikyo. Kagome had caught her InuYasha and Kikyo together and they broke up. Now she gets bullied by them. Can Sesshomaru help her? In the 21st century time zone. Please read and review!


InuYasha does not belong to me

**InuYasha does not belong to me. **

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

A 16 year old girl with midnight blue hair with the tips neon green and crystal blue eyes sat in her English class looking out the window sadly. She had two piece of hair, from the top of her pointed ears, pulled back in two sections meeting in the back. They were tied up with a black ribbon and blended into the rest of her hair that was flowed down her back free. Her bangs were parted and going down the sides of her face over lapping were the two sections of hair began.

She had her face turned towards the window with her head leaning on her right hand. She showed no emotion what's so ever. She had thin, full lips that had light pink lip gloss. She had on white eye shadow with black eyeliner, she had on just enough. She also had on a little mascara. She had a black tank on that had a light pink happy bunny with black head phones and black Zune on it reading 'it's cute how you think I'm listening.' She had the sleeves of a white zip up hoodie form Areopostale pushed up to her elbows on, it was unzipped for the moment. She had a black and pink plaid skirt that ended two half inches above her knees, it was a classic skirt that showed just enough of her legs. She had clean white flip flops on. She had on a mood ring that was a half a inch big and 5 pink, and 5 black bangles on. She had a soothing air about her.

Her name was Kagome. Kagome Higarashi. The one she thought loved her had betrayed her. He had chosen her sluty cousin. _He's in the past._ She told herself over and over. _Forget him!_ She then herd giggling, she turned to see some of the girls in the class laugh at her ex-boyfriend best friend. Even though she and InuYasha Takashi (bear with me please) had broken up she and Miroku had stayed friends. He was a good one unless he was trying to grope your butt. She, Miroku, Sango were all in advanced English class. Along with her cousin best friend, Yura.

Her best friend Sango sat beside her. Sango had her brown hair in a high ponytail with a blue ribbon. She had crystal green eyes. She also had thin, full lips with just a gloss on; she also had white eye shadow with eye liner and a little mascara. She had on a black tank top that had in blue letters saying 'get the hell out of my way!'. She too had on a white hoodie from Areopostale, put had the sleeves down. She had it unzipped enough so that you could read the letters. Instead of having a plaid skirt on she had black and blue shorts on. With white flip flops.

"Sesshomaru Takashi." The teacher called. Sesshomaru got up handed his paper to the teacher. "Please read-" the teacher stopped knowing it was pointless.

"Kagome Higarashi." The teacher called. Kagome stood up with out a paper at all and resisted a poem that had just came to her that instant

"Forget Him.

Forget his name

Forget his face

Forget his kiss

His warm embrace

Forget the love that you once knew

Remember he has someone new

Forget him when he played your song all night long

Remember when you cried all night long

Forget how close you once were

Remember he has chosen her

Forget how you memorized his walk

Forget the way he used to talk

Forget the things he used to say

Remember he has gone away

Forget his laugh his grin

Forget the dimples on his chin

Forget the way he held you tight

Remember he's with her tonight

Forget the time that went so fast

Forget the love that moved, it's past

Forget he said he'd leave you never

Remember he is gone forever."

When she looked around the room she saw that everyone was starting at her and all but Sesshomaru looked like they were on the verge of tears. She sighed.

"Next time actually do the assignment on paper and not make it up on spot please." The teacher laughed and she nodded her head yes. Everyone looked at her in surprise except Sesshomaru.

Then the bell rang and she grabbed her bag and was the first one out of the room before Sesshomaru for once. She headed to her locker that just happened to be by Sesshomaru's, witch meant that she would have to put up with InuYasha and Kikyo her cousin. This meant a nice slap to her face or a hit on the head that would knock her conscious. She sighed just thinking about it.

"Well if it isn't the whore." She herd InuYasha. She sighed and continued putting her books in her bag. Then she noticed that Sesshomaru was actually there for once. _Just great!_ Kagome thought to herself. She was then turned around and shoved into her locker witch stabbed her in the back. She could feel the blood running down her back. She was then slapped in the face.

"You listening slut?"

"Read the shirt. Except it ain't cute with you. That is if you can even read it." She was slapped again. She noticed that everyone and even Sesshomaru had stopped what they were doing and was watching. Kagome picked up her bag that had fallen when she was shoved into her locker had started to walk away when InuYasha hit her so hard it sent her flying down the hall way. Everyone watched to see if she was still living or conscious. She herd gasps as she sat up grabbed her bag stood up and walked out of the school. She still had two classes left and she knew her teachers didn't expect her to show. Kagome walked over to her truck and got in. She at least wanted to fall into unconsciousness in comfort. She listened to the rain as she fell into blackness.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

I listened to the girl's poem. I remembered seeing her with my half brother. I knew InuYasha had chosen that, that slut over the girl. He remembered when she used to smile; he had thought it was a beautiful smile. It reminded him of his mothers smile when she was still alive. A half breed like InuYasha had killed her when he was only 7 years old then. _I will never fall in love with a human. _It was the human blood in the half breed that made him into a murder.

He watched as she left the classroom as if she was in a hurry. He followed her wondering why she was in a hurry she had just finished putting her books in her bag when InuYasha had grabbed her and shoved her into a locker and smack her then said

"You listening to me slut?" When he had said that I couldn't help but think _'_You_ already have her.'_

I almost smirked when she said

"Read the shirt. Except it ain't cute with you. That is if you can even read it."

I then watched him slap her again. Then our eyes met. She sighed picked up her bag and started to walk off when InuYasha hit her so hard she was sent flying. _'Tear him in half!__ Who are you? __Don't ask questions now! Let me tear him into pieces!_His inner best yelled at him trying to break free. _He's hurting her! Let me rip him apart!__ No. __why not?_ His inner best whined. _Because she is a human! __If you think she in human then you need to go back into training. I will be back!_ With that his best went quiet. _What did he mean?_ Sesshomaru thought to him self.

He then watched her sit up pick up her bag stand up and walk into the pouring rain and get into her truck and fall unconscious. Then turned to see his brother and his bitch walk away holding hands. He stood in the hall way until everyone was gone. He just stood there watching her. After school he saw that she was conscious. As he walked into the parking lot he saw her friend '_Sango, wasn't it?'_ giving her, her assignments. When her friend walked away he followed her to the orphanage that he had actually had to go to, to pick up Rin, she was there playing with a friend after school. When he walked in the ladies their heads knowing why he was there. One of the ladies went to get Rin while he waited. Then Rin came out with two people behind her. On was a kitsune youkai that came up to about his shin. The woman that was behind them went straight to the desk to talk to her. She then called Shippo to her

"What is it okaa-san?"

"We can go on our date." The little boy named Shippo jumped up and down. He then ran to Rin and said

"Okaa-san and I get to go on our date!" he said happily.

"That's great. Come on I want to you to meet my otou-san-"just then a car came flying in through the window right at the children. He herd the woman shout

"Shippo! Rin!"

Before they all knew it there was a car in the middle of the lobby of the orphanage. They herd to children crying. When Sesshomaru looked underneath the car. There was the woman with the children not hurt underneath her. She used to have midnight blue hair with the tips neon green but now she had midnight blue hair with neon green highlights all through her hair along with the tips. He saw her barrier fading and rushed over and scooped the three up before the car crushed them.

"Arigatou Sesshomaru." The woman said as she fell unconscious. Then he realized that it was Kagome Higarashi. Right then he knew that he, Sesshomaru Takashi an Inu taiyoukai, was in love with Kagome Higarashi an Inu taiyoukai.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

Kagome woke up in strong, firm arms. When she looked up she couldn't believe what she was seeing, more like who she was seeing. She was looking into the face of Sesshomaru Takashi the half brother of her ex-boyfriend. Then she realized the she Kagome Higarashi an Inu taiyoukai was in love with Sesshomaru Takashi an Inu taiyoukai.

Once she was well enough she thanked him and told Shippo she would pick him up tomorrow and told Rin that if she was allowed she could come too.

"Can I bring otou-san?" Rin asked pointing at Sesshomaru.

"If he wants to." With that she left.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

When the children turned to him he knew he was going weather he wanted to or not and no matter what the cost. Then he smiled knowing what he would get Rin to do so that the both of them to go.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

Rin and Shippo knew he had an idea when they saw him smile. Then they turned to look at each other and they both thought

'_I got a new okaa-san!' 'I got a new otou-san!'_

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

Kagome walked into school happily but didn't show it in her eyes or face. She was also happy that she was able to keep up her mask. When she got to her locker she put her stuff in her locker ands got the things that she would need. Then she felt a presence behind her. She then saw a clawed hand trapping her. She was tensed but then she used her nose and relaxed when she smelt Sesshomaru. He smelled like the fresh air of pine and mist. She thought that she would fall when he whispered in her ear

"Me and Rin will pick you and Shippo up at your house." She could smell his lust, his want for her. She also knew that she was the one who could smell it because the other youkai were not reacting like they usual would if they smelled lust or want. Before she could collapse she turned around so that she was facing him. She looked at him for about 10 seconds before he gave her a quick kiss and turned to leave for class, she followed after him quickly before people came out of their shock from seeing the two emotionless people in the school kiss, even if it was a quick one.

They were not the only ones to see the kiss. InuYasha was on his way to shove her around before class started to get some of his pent up anger out. But as he came around the corner he saw his brother and Kagome kiss. _You and Kikyo are both of my bitches!_ InuYasha thought as he raced to class so he would not get into trouble.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

After math Kagome went straight to the part of the garden that nobody went to. It was encircled by sakura trees. She looked and didn't see Sesshomaru. Just as she was about to call his name he came out of a tree and tackled her and started to tickle her. She was laughing to much that she didn't realize that she was changing into her youkai form. When she was done changing he stopped tickling her and said

"Your gorgeous when in your human form but you are even more gorgeous when in your youkai form." She blushed. He then bent down and kissed her. He nipped her bottom lip asking for entrance witch she gladly gave. They were so into their kiss that they didn't even hear the bell ring to signal that they needed to get their ass to class. They herd some leaves move and Kagome changed back. The leaves kept rustling until whatever it was decided it was were it needed to be. Sesshomaru stood up and then held out his hand.

Kagome then noticed that he was wearing a silver polo with neon green thread and designs. He was wearing black jeans witch were ripped at the knees. His hair was pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. It was tied with a neon green band. She smiled and took his hand. When she got up she gave him quick kiss on the lips and then started to dust herself off.

Sesshomaru noticed that she was wearing a strapless silver mini dress that stopped two in a half inches above her knees. She had a neon green belt on over her dress. The dress was a little skin tight, but not to skin tight. She had silver boots on that laced up on the side; they stopped three inches below her knees. She had on a neon green hoodie that stopped about two inches below her breasts. She had on 5 neon green and 5 silver bangles on one wrist and a charm bracelet on the other. She also had on her mood ring that she wore everyday.

When she was done he grabbed her in an embrace and gave her a passionate kiss and I mean a passionate kiss that left them both wanting more. As they walked back he whispered

"We'll finish later."

"We better!" she said. With that they walked to school. What they didn't know was that InuYasha had seen them in their very passionate kiss. InuYasha went to class trying to think of a plan to get his bitch back.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

After school Kagome picked Shippo up and they went to her house. As Shippo went upstairs to change and play with Souta till Sesshomaru and Rin Kagome helped her mom. Once they were done with the cleaning Kagome asked

"Mom would you be upset it I mated tonight or very soon?" expecting her mom to blow she braced herself. But it never came. Her mom sat down with her tea.

"About time too. I wouldn't be happy at ALL it you and Sesshomaru didn't mate tonight." Now this shocked Kagome so much that she was frozen until the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" yelled Shippo. When Shippo opened the door Sesshomaru could hear Kagome yell

"WHAT!!" So Sesshomaru walked into the kitchen to see Kagome with both of her hands on the table looking at her mother, their faces were only 5 inches apart.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kagome's mom said with out looking away from her daughter.

"Hello." He replied wondering if he should interrupt.

"Answer the question mother." Kagome said without looking at Sesshomaru or saying anything to him.

"Well if you and Sesshomaru here didn't mate on your own Sesshomaru's father and myself were going to do an arranged marriage." She stated calmly. Now Sesshomaru was standing just like Kagome and standing beside her.

"Now off with you! I want grandchildren very soon, if you catch my drift Sesshomaru." She stated again quite calmly. Sesshomaru nodded his head and they were off.

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

"Did you have fun?" Sesshomaru asked Kagome. Kagome smiled.

"Yes I did. I think they did too." Kagome and Sesshomaru both chuckled. He then pick up one of her hands and kissed the back of it. He smiled against her hand and said

"Lets drop the kids off at my house and then the real fun begins!" Kagome smiled.

"Works for me. I love you Sesshomaru."

"I love you too Kagome."

**O.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.OO.O**

**Next morning…**

"Come on Koishii get-"Sesshomaru didn't get to finish because Kagome ran to the bathroom and threw up. Sesshomaru smiled Kagome half smiled/glared. They dressed and went to their houses to change. They first went to Sesshomaru's house. He came out of his house in less then 5 minutes.

He had on a black tee with neon letters saying 'she's mine.' with a plain neon button down shirt over it. He black jeans ripped at the knees and a couple here and there, they even had neon green thread. He had a silver and neon green checkered belt. He had silver and midnight blue DC's too! With his hair pulled back in a braid, tied at the end was black elastic. In all other words he looked HOT!

They then stopped at Kagome's house. When they got there Sesshomaru also went in. Once they were in Kagome went straight up stairs. When she ran past her mom, her mom sniffed quietly then she turned around to face Sesshomaru and smiled at him. She closed her eyes and swayed back and forth happily. They talked for a while they waited for Kagome to finish, 6 minutes later Kagome came down the stairs.

Kagome had a neon green tank top under a silver, low v-neck polo. She had a Black hoodie that came down to her belly button and stopped. She had black Capri pants with neon silver thread. She had her hair up in a messy bun tied back with silver ribbon. She had on an anklet that had a silver dog hanging on the side. She had black eye shadow and silver eyeliner. She also had silver lip gloss on, on her feet were midnight blue pumps with 2 inch heels. To top it all off on her ears dangled midnight blue crescent earrings. She looked beautiful! (Can you guess what his favorite was?) The thing he loved the most though was the earrings. He was speechless.

"Sessho if you don't close your mouth you're going to have flies in it." Kagome said giggling. He closed his mouth and chuckled.

"Come here Kagome, I want to give you something." 'Sessho' said. Kagome walked over to him with a confused look on her face. Once she was in front of him Sesshomaru went down on one knee.

Kagome started to go light red to a really bright red in seconds. Her hands flew up to cover her mouth as she gasped. Then Sesshomaru pulled out a little black box. Then he open it and took out a simple ring with a medium size diamond with two diamonds on each side. The diamond in the middle was a midnight blue. Then Sesshomaru cleared his throat and asked.

"Kagome Higarashi will you marry me?!" Kagome could see his nervousness.

"It's too late to ask me that isn't it?" Sesshomaru and her mom looked at her confused. Kagome rolled her eyes. She looked down at her abdomen and then she turned her neck. Then she looked at her mother and mate. They made o's with their mouths. She rolled her eyes once again.

"But I still want to know." Sesshomaru said. Kagome looked at him confused.

"Will you marry me?!" he asked again.

"Yes!!" she said as she tackled him and kissed him passionately.

"Okay you two, I know you want to make out all day but you have school that starts in 5 minutes. The new mate's eye widened. Then they practically ran out the door! They jumped into Sesshomaru's car and they drove to the school.

In social studies (they both have this class with Sango, Miroku, InuYasha, and Kikyo)…

"Sesshomaru Takashi."

-Silence-

"Kagome Higarashi."

-Silence-

The teacher called then after he said Kagome's name her and Sesshomaru arrived hand in hand.

"Here!" they both said. Everyone looked at them. Then the teacher nodded his head and told them to sit down. They walked to their seats. Kagome hide her sent so they wouldn't know she was carrying the love of her life's child. It seemed that the day was going by fast. After their last class they walked to their lockers hand-in-hand. Everyone watched them walk past. Some wishing they were Sesshomaru and all the girls wishing they were Kagome.

'If only they knew.' Kagome thought.

'About you being a demon or you carrying my baby?'

'_Our_ baby. How do I hear you? How can you hear me?'

'Were bond together. Though besides our parents and a few other couples were the 'Only ones able to do this.' He said plainly.

'How are we able to do it?'

'Only really strong taiyoukai can do this.'

'o.' was all she said before their conversation was interrupted by a certain hanyou and, well you know. It all started when said hanyou shoved Kagome face first into her locker.

"Why you no good, stupid, son of a bitch half breed!!" was the only thing Kagome was able to say for the time being.

"What did you call me?!" Inubaka said fuming.

"I called you a no good, stupid, son of a bitch half breed." Kagome said icy and calm. InuYasha unaware of the silent conversation going on.

'Nice.'

'Thank you _mate._'

'Welcome _mate_.'

Kagome giggled.

"What are you laughing at?!" InuYasha yelled. Then he slapped her.

'Why that no good… I'm going to rip him into tiny little pieces for touching you!'

'Sessho. Don't, I have an idea.'

'That is…'

'I think it is time I got my revenge. Plus I think they need to see what they have been messing with.'

'Fine mate.'

'Thank you mate. I treat you later.' She said. With this Sesshomaru smiled a smile that InuYasha always knew that it meant bad news.

Then Kagome started to glow a green/silver color. Her nails grew two inches longer and her hair came out of the bun it had been in and formed a puddle by Kagome's feet. There were neon green highlights with the tips neon green too. The rest of her hair was midnight blue. She also had a tail like Sesshomaru's except it was midnight blue with neon green highlights and tip. Her eyes were midnight blue. Then before either InuYasha or Kikyo had the time to figure out what just happened they were sent flying into lockers while other people scurried away trying to get out of theirs and Kagome and Sesshomaru's way.

Then Kagome walked over to them with Sesshomaru behind her. Then she stopped in front of them and looked down.

"Don't you dare touch me _hanyou._" She said to InuYasha just as coldly as her mate.

"Do not touch other people's property _hanyou_."

"She isn't yours Sesshomaru!" InuYasha yelled at him.

"Really?"

"Yes!" Then he watched

Sesshomaru lift up Kagome's hair to show where her neck and shoulder met. There was a crescent moon. In other words she _was _Sesshomaru's. Then Kagome let down her barrier so that the hanyou could smell her.

"Sh-sh-she's carrying your child!"

"Thank you captain obvious." Kagome said as she rolled her eye.

"I forget."

"What?" InuYasha looked at her confused.

Sesshomaru smiled. He knew exactly what she meant.

With that Kagome and Sesshomaru walked away. They went home to tell _their_ children that they would be a big sister and big brother.

And they lived…

**Happily Ever After!**

The End.

**Yo! Thank you for reading and reviewing! I decide to write this while I think of how to end chapter 11 of Kagome the Demoness. Any ways hopped you enjoyed! **


End file.
